This invention relates to the use of selected starch based adhesives in skin cleaning tapes to remove keratotic plugs as well as dirt and other matter from skin and skin pores.
Keratotic plugs are dead epidermal cells and oil which together with sebum, dirt and other skin debris can block and plug the pores of the skin. The formation of such plugs and skin build up are often conspicuous and can provide undesirable cosmetic effects. Additionally, if proper treatment is not given and these plugs and other build ups are not removed, various skin problems can arise.
Since keratotic plugs are formed deep in the skin, the use of traditional cleansers and detergents like soap, make-up removers and face masks are usually not effective in their removal. There has not been much disclosure of skin cleaning compositions or methods to alleviate this problem. One method shown to remove keratotic plugs is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,277 issued on Apr. 30, 1996 to T, Uemura et al, which discloses the use of synthetic cationic polymer compositions containing salt forming groups.
There is the need for additional skin cleaning and keratotic plug removing products particularly one which is based on the use of natural readily available materials.